Roses and Music
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. It's Judy and Nick's first valentine's together. They recently got together. They want their first valentine's to be special. They have different views about the day. This year is different and they are ready for valentine's. Wondering how their first will go for them (WildeHopps, Takes place after A Kiss at Midnight and A Special Gift. Two-Shots)
1. Roses

Roses

 **Judy POV**

 **I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters. All rights go to Disney.**

Valentine's Day has been a favorite for me. Looking forward to the day every year. It's a day to celebrate love. Mom and dad also looked forward to the day. Since they got the whole day to themselves. The older Hopps did all the work. So they can have a day to themselves. They treasure each Valentine day they have together. Knowing they been together since they were freshmen in high school. They deserve it after raising a lot of kids. Remembering when I was grade school. We had a Valentine's Day party. We learned nothing that day and had a fun time. By giving out valentines to our fellow classmates. The teacher made sure that everyone got one from each classmate. So no one got left out. Those days were great and I had a lot of fun.

 _Today is everyone favorite day. Today is Valentine's Day and our classroom decorated for it. The class is chatting a lot. For we get to have a party and paw out cards. Meaning we don't have to learn a thing. I do like to learn but sometimes I like to take a break. Looking at my valentine's box. Which made from a small box. I decorated it a lot by adding lots of hearts and glitter. I can't wait to see all the cards I get from my classmates. Knowing they are going to like mine a lot. What doesn't kid love sweets? Having them all in a brown lunch bag. Which I am keeping in at my side. Don't want to lose sight of them. Mrs. Wise gets up from her chair and heads to the front of the class. She got flowers from her husband and with love mushy kiss on the lips. I don't like kissing and look away when mom and dad kiss. He's a teacher as well. But he teaches middle school science. Mrs. Wise is a great teacher and a pig._

" _Alright everyone settles down." Mrs. Wise said, "Otherwise, we won't get to the party."_

 _Everyone becomes quiet after that. We don't want that to happen. She does know how to keep us under control. There are some students that cause today. Even today they are being good. They don't care about getting the cards. They only want the sweets and to have fun. They don't care about learning and only want to have some fun._

" _We are quiet now. Can we start pawing out cards now?"_

" _Thank you, Lauren, for being kind." Mrs. Wise said, "You may start pawing out your cards."_

 _The class lets out a cheer and hearing them get out of their chairs. Picking up my bag and take out the brown bag. Starting to walk around the classroom to paw out the cards. Everyone is having fun pawing out their cards. Seeing the smiles on my fellow classmates. Putting my cards into what my classmates made. Each one is different just like everyone is different. My class has twenty-eight students and everyone is here today. So I am going to get twenty-eight different cards. I can't wait to see what I got. Knowing I will get cards. From the store and homemade. Placing my last card in Tom's box and head to the table. Where there are cookies, sweets, red and pink punch. Taking a sugar cookie that's in shape of a heart. Pouring myself a cup of pink punch as well. Walking back to my desk and sit down. Taking a bite of my cookie. Which does taste good and take a sip of the punch._

" _Everyone gave out their cards and you may look at them now." Mrs. Wise said_

 _The class lets out a cheer again. I take off the cover and place it at the side. Taking out my cards one at a time. Making sure I read each one and know who gave it to me. So I can thank, them later for their card they gave me. Really liking the homemade cards that I get. I know my fellow classmates have real talent._

I still have my cards from my childhood. I put them in a large box and it's in the attic. So I can always have those memories. Sometimes I like to look at those cards and remember the good memories. Middle school was different and I got cards from friends. Valentine's wasn't a big deal anymore. Just another day. Then came high school and everything was different. Valentine's was important again. There is a day for that which is called Heart Day. A day you could buy someone a rose or some chocolate. It's still going on and I love the idea. Remembering some of my old classmates got competitive with that.

 _Today is a Heart Day and that means roses and chocolate are being pawed out. This is tradition and is very popular. This our first year and we can't wait until each hour. To see if we will get something. Each hour there a few minutes set to paw out the roses and chocolate. Right now sitting in chemistry. We are learning something new. I'm not so bad at chemistry and get A's and B's. The top student is Barbara Gardner. She's great at it and helps out anyone who needs it. Of course, she won't cheat or do the work for them. She's not the type of student. We sit next to each other and are lab partners._

" _We should be getting the delivery soon." Barbara said, "Class only has a few more minutes."_

 _Looking up at the clock and see that class only has five minutes left. The flowers and chocolate only take a couple minutes to do. It depends on the size. I know this one going to take a few minutes. There are classmates that are going to get roses and chocolate. A minute later there's a knock on the door and the teacher answers it. Seeing three mammals dressed up as cupids walk into the room._

" _We are ready to paw out the roses and chocolate."_

" _Go ahead and they have been waiting."_

 _The cupids begin to do their jobs. Others have been waiting for this. Barbara and I have been looking forward to this. I have gotten a couple roses and chocolate. Getting them from good friends and others who gave them to me. I don't care how much I get. I am happy with what I have gotten. I also gave out some as well. Wanting to put smiles on other faces. Trying to give everyone a chance to smile on this day. So they don't feel left out. Sure it took a lot of my own money. But I don't care and know it's making someone day. Knowing at least two mammals in the class is going to get a lot. Both have been getting a lot and that won't change. If it does everyone would be taken by surprise._

 _I am talking about the popular hare and rabbit girls in our grade. There are four of them lucky for us we only have to deal with two. Unlucky that we have to deal with the worst. They want us to know that and make sure that we don't forget it. First the leader of the popular hare and rabbit group. Her name is Savanna Storm. The thing about Savanna she's beautiful and smart. She won't let anyone forget that fact. She hates Barbara because she knows she can be a match for her. Who never liked me and thinks am a freak. All because I want to become a cop._

" _Keep them coming." Savanna said, "I am going to make a record."_

 _Bethany is her second in command or second most beautiful. She's an Amami rabbit and is shorter than me by a few inches. Having short legs, small ears, and no tail. Soft dense silky dark brown fur fading into reddish brown on her sides and underbelly. Wearing her valentine time dress. Different from Savanna basically the same style. Whenever Savanna is gone she becomes the leader. She beautiful and athletic. She's captain of the soccer team. Her grades are good as well. Both of them have boyfriends and they are popular as well._

" _Of course, he gives me the best." Bethany said, "He loves me a lot."_

 _Just like I thought they get six roses and four chocolate bars. I can't remember how much they got now. It's hard to keep track of. I know they are keeping track of what they get. I get a rose and a chocolate bar. I say thank you, and the young mammal smiles at me. I place the chocolate bar in my bag. Got to hide them from my younger siblings. Not wanting to deal with sugar high little monsters. I look at the rose and smile._

" _To my one and only love." I say_

 _This is from my boyfriend and I gave him a rose as well. Smelling the rose and it does smell wonderful. Looking over at Barbara and smile. She has gotten five and is happy about that. Either Savanna or Bethany like that._

" _I don't believe it." Bethany whispered_

" _No, it can't be." Savanna whispered, "How did the mute get more than us?"_

 _I hate it when the call Kathryne Thomas that. She's a Hispid hare and is short as me and having short ears. Blackish brown fur on her back, pale brown on her chest, and white on her belly. Her upper fur is coarse and has a brown tail that is darker on top. Wearing a long sleeve brown shirt with designs and jeans. Kathryne is not a mute and does talk. She just shy and had an accident so talking is hard for her. Finding it hard for others to understand her. Barbara and I understand her just fine. Same for her good friends. I see a smile on her face. Seeing that she got eight roses and four bars of chocolate. Seeing a huge smile on her face. Two are from Barbara and me. Watching her carefully place the roses into a water bottle._

" _Remember you assignment is due on Monday."_

 _The bell rings moments later and everyone gets up from their desk. The last class of the day. Placing my books inside my bag. Holding my rose in my left paw. Walking with Barbara and we hear something that we don't like. Savanna and Bethany have ganged up on Kathryne._

" _So mute did you give some roses to yourself?" Bethany asked_

" _Of course, she did she has no friends." Savanna said_

" _I do have friends and at least the like me." Kathryne said, "Not pretending to like me or is afraid." She spoke so clearly and with determination. Seeing the look in her hazel eyes. Even those she is short she's standing tall. Hardly anyone stands up to them. Even if someone does they pin them down. She won't let that happen. Knowing Kathryne well she's hard to knock down and will always get up. We see her give them a look. "Oh, by the way, I got twenty-eight roses."_

 _That is a lot for a freshmen. I believe they only got eighteen roses. She leaves with a smile on her face. Leaving them stunned and speechless. She just defeated the popular girls. Which hasn't happen before. I know she will pay for that. Kathryne still won't back down. We will be there for her. Others will her about what she did. Gossip does spread fast just like in middle school. I don't like that because gossip is bad and some of it is not true. Barbara and I laugh and walk over to her. Despite her being friendly and doesn't want to hurt other feelings. She does know how to get to others. We high paw her and walk with her. She tells about each rose she got. We know why she got twenty-eight rose. It's because of her kind and caring heart._

I do remember those days. I did get a lot of chocolate and some roses. Also having boyfriends on Valentine's Day. We did give each other a gift and had a fun day. I misplaced or lost the gifts over time. One gift I threw out and with the rest of his stuff. The date was normal as well and nothing special to remember. I didn't find someone I could love. Not having a special bond with them. Just like my parents have. I never found the right rabbit or hare for me.

"This year is going to be different." I say

I know this year is going to be different for me. I figured that I wouldn't look forward to Valentine's Day this year. Spending time with my sisters Gayle and Kelli. Were we would have a single night together. While Kyra is out with her boyfriend. Going out to dinner and having fun. Gayle and I would have a few drinks. Since Kelli still to young to drink. She's a great paramedic at eighteen. Since I had no boyfriend and was focusing on my job. Yet that didn't happen and glad that it didn't. I found a special guy for me. Someone I have special bond with and I love with all my heart. Even those he is a fox. I truly do love him and know love has no labels. He will be my valentine time this year. I know he will say yes.

Nick Wilde is my valentine time this year. It has almost been a year since we first met each other. He was in a middle of a con and I thought he was up to something. That chance at faith lead us to many adventures. That we became close friends and recently became lovers. Christmas Eve was the night we confessed our love to each other. Finally telling each other the feelings that we were holding back. Kissing once again on New Years Eve at midnight after the ball dropped. Only our good friends know the truth. Our parents are happy for us. We have been on a few dates. Different from the nights we had some time together. This time it as a real date and we have fun.

 _I am going on a date tonight. The last date I was on didn't go so well. Now looking forward to my date. Having this good feeling. Of course, it's a secret for right now. Only our good friends and parents know the truth. Not knowing how others will feel. Not wanting bad views to ruin our special bond. Not wanting to be given a new partner. If it comes down to that. We don't want that to happen. Tonight is going to be a good one. We aren't going anywhere special and I don't need that. There will be more dates in the future. Where we will go out and have fun._

 _We are sitting a nice park. It's a nice clear cool day. A perfect day to head outside and enjoy yourself. Wearing a blue-gray sweater and black pants. Sitting on a picnic blanket a cup of tea lays next to me which has wild berry tea. We just had a good lunch and it was great. There are fresh blueberries to eat as well. Nick has been eating them right up. He sits behind me and gives me a kiss on the cheek._

" _We are ready to start now." Nick said_

" _So you are finished with eating all the blueberries." I say "I have been waiting for you"_

" _For now I am." Nick said, "I haven't been keeping you long."_

 _I let out a laugh looking up at him and give him a kiss on the lips. Our kiss tastes like blueberries and I like it. We are like this for a few moment before we break apart. I do love our kisses and the best I have. Knowing that Nick is the one for me. Knowing he feels the same way about me._

" _That kiss was great Nick." I say "Let's start this date."_

" _All of our kisses are great." Nick said_

 _Yes, all of our kisses are great. Knowing they full of sparks and love. Unlike what happened in the past. Knowing he feels the same way. In front of us is a large canvas. Nick has been teaching me to do art. I don't really have a talent. Remembering when I had to take an art class in high school. I passed and did alright. Never had a talent in art. I do enjoy it those. Aurora and Nick have a talent. He holds my paw and we start to sketch._

I have gotten better at art but it's not that great. Knowing I will never be at the level with Nick or Aurora. It doesn't matter and I am having fun doing art with him. We have our own stuff we are great at. Like I am good at playing the piano. Just like with my older sister Gayle. She was the one who taught me to play. Our dates have been great. Chief Bogo or fellow officers don't know the truth. We have been keeping it a secret since we came back from our holiday. Even those it's a hard secret to keep. Our feeling for each other is great. Trying too hard to hide those feelings during work. We don't know how they would react if they knew the truth. Nick and I don't want to be separated and given new partners. We work so well together. Someday we will tell them.

"Judy, it's nice to see you." Rosemary said

"Hello Rosemary, it's nice to see you as well." I say "How does your day look like?"

"Just hanging out with my sister. Either of us has a boyfriend." Rosemary said, "We are having a twin bonding time."

We will get off shift soon and it has been a slow work day. Rosemary is just like me and had boyfriends in the past. Just like with Saffron. Didn't find the right man for her. Knowing there is someone out there for her and for Saffron. They are close with each other and will have a fun time. That feeling must be great. We walk together and we walk around the station. Which looks nice for valentine's. A few decorations and flowers. I catch the scent of flowers and liking the smell of flowers. Growing up around flowers. One of my best friends is a gardener. Knowing she's busy today. Different officers have gotten flowers. Heading over to our good friend Cecelia Reid. Who's currently doing some paperwork.

"Hello Cecelia, and I see you got flowers from your husband." I say

Seeing the red roses in a vase. He got her twelve roses. Knowing that her husband gave her those. He was here earlier before he headed off to work. They truly love each other. She's taking him to his favorite restaurant. They are going to have a fun night.

"He did give me flowers. They are very lovely." Cecelia said, "He's going to love that I got him. We hadn't had a night to ourselves in a long time."

She does have three young kids. They can drive them crazy and they are great kids. I understand that and my parents feel the same way. They do love us and have raised us well. Sometimes they needed some time for themselves. Everyone needs time for themselves. Whenever they had a date night they had a lot of fun. Tonight they are going to have fun. Tonight they are going to their favorite restaurant and going for a long walk. To remember their younger days. Something they do every year and love to do it.

"So where is Bridget?" Rosemary asked

"I lost sight and her scent." Cecelia said

I look over at Rosemary and see looks at me. We know what she is talking about. Deciding to head over to her desk. Which isn't too hard to find today. Since it is filled with flowers and the smell is sweet. Understanding what she meant. It's hard to see where Bridget is. She hit the jackpot with roses and see that she got chocolate as well. Having a card as well. Looks like her secret admirer hit it big today. She looks up and heads over to us. Standing outside her office a few moments later. Wearing one of the roses on her right ear.

"Hello Bridget, I can see that your secret admirer gave the best valentine's gifts." I say

"Yes, he did and I love it." Bridget said, "Seeing all of this does make me feel loved. I only wished that I knew who he was."

I see the smile on her face. Knowing this secret admirer has made her day. He has been doing this for months. We all wonder who he is and when we are going to meet him. We already know he is an officer and just don't know who he is. Whoever the secret admirer is he's a great guy. Always finding a way to put a smile on Bridget face.

"That's great Bridget we are happy for you." Rosemary said, "Have a great valentine's."

"Thanks, you two and I will." Bridget said, "Have a great valentine's as well."

I know I will have a great valentine's as well. Not knowing what our date is going to be like. Whatever is the date is going to be great. Because all are dates are great and special. Rosemary will have a nice one with her sister. Looking at my phone and see our shift is almost over. It has been a slow work day. Nothing that is major and just stopping minor things. Nick went to get a cup of tea. I should head over to me her. Aurora will be returning home from school soon. We are still watching over her and it has been going well. It has been going well for her. We told her we would meet at the station. Before meeting up and heading back to the safe house. Rosemary and I walk to the front of the station. We see Fangmeyer taking someone to lock up. Looks like the criminal is trying to break free. Seeing the criminal is an older female lion.

"You got in my way. I so wanted to do it. You had to be good and arrest me." she yelled, "Their love is sick and wrong. A Liger is wrong as well. Just like any hybrid. I had to stop their love before it was too late!"

What was she going to do? I know it is bad and that's why she was arrested. Why do others hate hybrids? That makes no sense. They are special and not Mutts that others see them as. It just proves that we can live together in peace. I don't understand why others hate interspecies couples. It's the same love but loving a different species. A prey and predator couple is rare and unheard of. It has happened before and still has happens. Despite what others say about them. They still fight for their right to love. Nick and I are in an interspecies relationship. Our friends and parents support us. Most of my family does as well. There are a few that hate me. For me being in love with a fox. No matter what I will stand by Nick and will always love him. Love will always find it's way. Doesn't matter what love is. As long as it's not abusive or controlling. For love is love.

"You assaulted an innocent couple." Fangmeyer said, "Several witnesses saw the event and told what happened."

"I had to stand against interspecies relationships." she said, "It's wrong and sick. That care of fake love shouldn't exist."

Not liking what the woman is saying. She's insulting everyone who is in an interspecies relationship. Only thinking that her own options matter. That she is right and they are wrong. I will not let that happen. Even if I didn't fall in love with Nick. I still support interspecies relationships. For everyone has a chance at love. Everyone has their soulmate. It doesn't matter the species or gender. As long as that love is pure and good. I believe love is love.

"No, interspecies love is not fake. It is real love. Just like anyone else. Everyone has a chance at love." I say "For love has no boundaries. Love has no labels and love is powerful."

"I support interspecies couples." Rosemary said, "Everyone does have a chance at love."

I get what I wanted to say off my chest. Seeing Fangmeyer knows the truth and is happy for us. Knowing we are perfect for each other. That shuts up the woman and she doesn't speak. She knows whatever she say's we will fire back. She doesn't want to be insulted. Fangmeyer takes her away and she heads off to where she belongs. Too bad, she has to spend valentine's in prison. Rosemary turns over to me and gives me a paw five.

"You did great Judy." Rosemary said, "It's sad that not everyone sees interspecies couples the same way. I know their love is real."

"You did great as well. It felt great to do that. Standing up for what I believe in." I say "It is sad to think about."

Not everyone going to accept what happens. The world is always going to be divided. For the world is broken. Even those there are mammals that hate us and try to stop our love. There are others that stand with us and support our love. Knowing that we have a chance at love for everyone does. Aurora walks over to us and has a happy look on her face. Her class had a party and pawed out cards. Just like we use to have. If the woman saw her. She would say hateful things. Just because Aurora is a hybrid and she also believes in interspecies couples. Since her parents were one. A love between a Red fox and Arctic fox.

"Hello Aurora," I say "it's good to see that you are smiling. How was your day?"

"It was great!" Aurora said happily, "I had a lot of fun."

"That's is great Aurora." Rosemary said, "I remember the good old days."

"Those days were great." I say "Did you get a special valentine's?"

Her face turns red as can be. Just like the mistletoe kiss she got. She doesn't speak either. I say the look on her face when she walked over to us. I was like that when I got a special valentine's. I had that before. It was the letter that she got and took it away before we could see it. Knowings it's the same boy and the moments I saw the letter it was from home. Looking over at Rosemary and she sees it as well.

"I had a fun time." Aurora said quickly, "So what about your valentine's gift?"

"You have a cute face when you're blushing. Just like you fox kit look." I say "I decided to wait for you. Since you're a great friend of ours."

"Then let's head over to your office." Aurora said, "I know you got something great."

She starts to walk ahead of us. Aurora never told us what she got. Or never told who kissed her under the mistletoe. So she did get something special. Still having a smile on her face and her movement is lighter. Rosemary, I smile at each other. We know what is going on. Even when she tries to hide it. We walk behind her and head over to my desk. Where my valentine's gift is standing. Beautiful yellow and red roses. I see a sketch that he made. Picking it up and see it's framed. The sketch is wonderful picture of us together. Knowing that Nick put his heart into this sketch. I will treasure this forever. I truly love them and puts a smile on my face.

"Those roses are beautiful Judy." Rosemary said

"He loves you a lot," Aurora said, "The roses are perfect and beautiful."

"Yes, they are beautiful." I say

Heading over to the roses picking them up and smell them. Closing my eyes and remembering the great feelings. This what love feels like. Loving the smell and the way they look. Seeing there is a note as well. I pick it up and a huge smile appears on my face. These roses present how our relationship grew. First, we started out as friends and became lovers. Nick going to love what I got him. I worked hard on it and what I made comes from my heart. Just like with his sketch for me. Just like I love my valentine's gift. Nick, has done well and I can't wait until our date. Knowing it's going to be a wonderful and special night.

 **I wanted to make a Valentine's short story. It's going to be Two-Shot story. Two different views on Valentine's Day. One for Judy and one for Nick.**


	2. Music

Music

 **Nick POV**

Valentine's Day wasn't a day that I looked forward to. Either did my mother after father left. Knowing the reason why. She truly loved him and he loved her. They were perfect for each other and we were happy. Each Valentine's remembered her of him and it broke her heart. She smiled when I gave a gift to her. They did have wonderful valentine's and he gave her many wonderful gifts. They have been thrown out and I know the sad truth. She keeps them locked away. Always hoped that he come back and he never did. I never picked up on her sadness when I was a child. It was until I was in high school I saw the truth. Middle school I thought something was up. Just like any kid, I looked forward to valentine's. Knowing that I get cards and lots of sweets. Back then I didn't know the truth of how others see me.

 _Today is going to be a fun day. Since it is valentine's and that means we are going to have a party. I took the time to decorate my box and loved how it turned out. Make a wonderful sketch of roses and hearts. Knowing that's what valentine's is about. Holding my homemade valentine's cards in my paws. I made them and each one is different for my classmates. Knowing they will love what I made for them. Walking over to each box and place my card in their box or bag. Having a fun time pawing them out and know my cards will put a smile on their faces. I can't wait to see the valentine's cards I get from them._

" _You will love this." I say_

 _Placing my homemade card into Scott's box. Knowing he will like what I made for him. Looking around see everyone having fun. Some are giving away their cards or eating sweets from the snack table. Only having to paw out a few more cards. Before I decide to take a cupcake and will see what cards that I got. Seeing that Scott is talking to his best friend Joey. He was looking at me for a few moments before heading back to his friend. He was smiling at me. I know he was talking about me and my card. I know he will love it._

 _Walking around the classroom and put my remaining valentine's cards in fellow classmates boxes. Heading over to the snack table and take a cupcake. It has pink frosting and little heart candies. Along with a few pieces of chocolate. Walking over to my desk and sit down. Taking a bite of my cupcake. Putting it down and see Scott walk over to me. I see a smile on his face._

" _Nick, thank you, for the card you gave me." Scott said, "You remembered that liked cars. You sketched my favorite kind of car."_

" _Your welcome," I say "of course, I remember that you do. I liked the project at you did on cars."_

 _He walks away from me with a smile on his face. I knew he loved cars and loves sports cars. That's what I added to his car. Taking another bite of my cupcake and ready to read all my cards. Wondering what I got from my fellow classmates. Opening up my box and read each card that I got._

I never knew that he was going to throw out my card. That's what he was talking and smiling about. Because he didn't like me because I was a fox. Thinking I would give him a stupid card and he would throw it in the trash. Making sure that I saw it. Knowing seeing it would break my heart. He never did because he saw that I worked hard to make his card special. He did tell me the truth later and he did hurt me a little. He also told me kept the card. I haven't seen him since middle school. Only seeing one picture of him on FaceField. He had his dream sports car and was happy about it. I did congrats him and he replied to me thanking, me for not letting his love for cars die out. After trying to join the Junior Rangers it changed for me. Remembering a classmate threw away all my valentines and making sure she didn't get into trouble. Never got the chance to see those good cards. Only seeing the hateful ones. Middle school was worse and I hated it. The only cards I got were jokes and those were hurt my feelings. I did was rip them up and threw them away. Not letting them get to me. I started to hate Valentine's Day.

High school changed my view just a little. I still didn't look forward to it and dreaded the day. Like with most schools they had a special day for Valentine's. It was called Valentine Day. A day that roses and heart candy were pawed out. I did get a few and most of them were jokes and harsh to me. Once again others tried to hurt my feelings. I never showed my feelings to them. It was supposed to present a day of love. Just like Valentine's Day does. Yet I know that didn't really happen. At least for some mammals. The only good things about that day. I made sure that others didn't get left out. Knowing they wouldn't get a thing that day. The other good thing there was one rose I looked forward to getting. I knew she meant it.

 _Another day that roses and crush candy get pawed out. It has been happening all day long and I get sick of it. Four years of it and it's the same day. Already got four roses and three heart candies. I left them all behind since all of them were jokes. Give by bullies and others who want to mess with me. Just because am a fox. I try not show my feelings some of the notes I got really hurt. Knowing how others saw me. I ripped them up and tried to forget about them._

 _Walking around the school and still five minutes until my last class. Which is Art master and the last art class you can take. Having to take the other out classes and having the skill to get in. A class that I am looking forward to and always do. I love art and that class is my favorite. The teacher is great as well. She knows I have a real talent. I walk down the hallway and take the long way to class. Seeing how others are happy about what they got. A girl put a beautiful rose in her water bottle and is taking care of it well. The teacher is happy to see their smiles and how they are talking about it. The teacher looks up at me and smiles. Knowing I was the one to make her students day. I have been doing it every year. Knowing that students with disabilities would be forgotten. I made sure that didn't happen. Seeing them puts a smile on my face. The first, good thing about this day. I get to bring a smile others and make their day. Also gave some roses and crushed candy to students who were also going to be left out._

" _I am happy to do it." I say_

 _Walking over to the classroom and get there on time. Ms. Kava knows why I am little late to class. The class is small due to being an advanced class. Only having fourteen students. Ms. Kava smiles at me when I enter the room. She's a sea otter and great at art. Normally I am the first one here. Ready to do art. She loves what I do and knows I am a great mammal. Not caring if I am a fox. Taking my seat and take out my large sketchbook. We are starting a new project. I can't wait to get started._

" _Class you know what to do and keep yourself busy." Ms. Kava said_

 _Opening up my sketchbook and find the page I am sketching on. The page I am planning my next painting. Knowing it will be great. I begin to focus on sketching and want to get my idea out. Wanting this painting to be great. Time is pasting by and I will be finished with high school. My years at this school have been great. Better than in middle school. I am going to miss it here and most of my teachers. Most of all I am going to miss the art teachers and the classes. All of them treated me with kindness and meant it. I will do something special for them. There is a knock on the door and know the time has come. Time does fly by when you having fun. Only five more minutes until the school day is over._

" _It is time." I say. Having a smile on my face. This the only time I looked forward to the cupids pawing roses and crushed heart candy. Watching the cupids walk around the room and passes out the roses and candy. A young leopard heads over to me and paws me a rose. "Thank you, for taking the time to give this to me."_

" _Your welcome Mr. Wilde." she said, "Isn't the rose beautiful?"_

" _Yes, it is just like you." I say. Her cheeks turn red and she smiles. She's beautiful and shows know that. She mumbles a thank you and walks away with the other cupids. I look at the rose it's a beautiful mixer peach and cream. The way the color mixes makes the rose beautiful. I hold it close and smell it. Picking up the note and read it. This one my real rose. This isn't a joke or meant to hurt my feelings. The other good thing I look forward to. "Thank you, Nick, for giving me a rose. Also making others day brighter. I know you are good hearted. I don't care how others see you. You're a great mammal and I know you will do good. From the girl you gave roses too."_

 _That puts a smile on my face. Making me feel great as well. Only she figured out I was giving out the roses and the candies. The teacher knew because I told her. So she could get her students ready to get my gifts. She's smart like that. I will treasure this rose for as long as I can._

I told the others about what I did. After we finished high school. Some where taken by surprised and liked that I did it. One truly did love what I did and it make her feel good about herself. Making her realize that others do care about her. Her life is great now and she thanked me for doing what I did. I was happy to help out. I did keep the roses that I got from her. Until they became to brittle and they broke. I will always treasure those memories.

I did have a few dates on Valentine's during and after I graduated from college. They were good dates and they were fun. After Valentine's was just an another day to me. Just like with Finnick. He never liked Valentine's as well. We knew we could make a lot money on that day. Since it seems to be crash grab holiday. Sow we made special pawsicles and did make a lot of money. I figured that wouldn't changed and I would always have the same views on Valentine's.

"Thank you, for changing my views. Finding the feeling once again." I say

Knowing this year is going to be different and glad for that. Never thought I thought I would look forward to Valentine's. Since I grew to dislike it and felt it was another day. Until this year it changed and glad for that. Judy Hopps, changed my views of life. Making me look forward to Valentine's for the first time in years. I hustled her into helping me with a con and the next day she hustled me into helping her. Leading us to many adventures. Were became close friends and then became lovers. This is our first valentine's together. I want it to be special.

 _I am going to make this Valentine's special. This the first date I had on this day in years. This time it's going to be special and great. I will make sure that. We are going to have a wonderful dinner. Judy went to find Rosemary. So I have time to deliver her valentine's gift. Knowing she's going to love it. Like I know I am going to love mine. I can't wait to see what I got from her. Taking a long sip of blueberry tea and take a deep breath. Taking out the roses I brought for her. Getting from Otterton's shop. Barbara made them for me and I got them from the shop. Knowing she will love them. They present how our love is. Starting out as friends and falling in love with each other. The sketch does that as well. Walking around the station holding the roses and framed sketch in my paws. Along with the sketch that I made. Looking to see Clawhauser walk past me. Knowing he got some chocolate for Valentine's._

" _She's going to love them." Clawhauser said, "You two are perfect for each other."_

" _Thank you, and I know she will." I say "We are perfect for each other."_

 _Only our good friends know the truth. Chief Bogo doesn't know the truth yet. We don't know how he will feel about this. Not wanting to be taken away from Judy and given a new partner. Not wanting to work with another officer. We work well together and don't want to lose that. So we keep our special hidden bond a secret during work. Even when it's a hard thing to do. Walking over to her office. I passed by Bridget office. Seeing all the roses and gifts she got. Once again her secret admirer did well. I place Judy valentine's gifts on her desk and walk away._

I am nervous about tonight and I know it would go well. Looking down my phone. I know she will be at her office now. So we can get back to the safe house. We are still watching over Kiddo and it's going well. I wonder how her day was. Knowing she will be with them. I walk over to her office. Seeing that she holding her roses. That puts a smile on my face. I walk over to them. Judy looks up when she hears me. Smiling when she sees it's me. Putting her roses back on her desk.

"Nick, the roses are beautiful. Same for your wonderful sketch. I love them." Judy said, she walks over to me and gets close. I see the love of look in her eyes. Pulling my tie and pulls me in close. She kisses me on the lips and I kiss her right back. Not wanting to hold back our love right now. We are like this for a few moments our kiss is full of sparks and love. "I do like our blueberry kisses as well. You will love my gift. I will give it to you soon."

"I do as well and can't wait. I know I will love it." I say "So how was your day Kiddo?"

"It was great and I had a lot of fun." Aurora said

Glad she had a great day. Looking over at Kiddo and see a look on her face. The same look I saw on her when she got her mistletoe kiss. I know she got a special valentine's from the same boy. Who we don't know since she keeps it a secret. This is special to her and I can tell that. So she can keep it to herself.

"That's good to hear. Glad you had a great day and got something special." I say "I know you will have a fun time with Saffron."

Kiddo face turns red and turns away from us. Letting out a nervous laugh. I was right after all. Carrots and Rosemary saw it as well. We are right that she got a special valentine's. Her face tells us that she does even when she doesn't say it.

"Saffron and I will have a great time." Rosemary said, "Have fun two and tell us everything."

"We will and don't worry we will tell you." Judy said

Rosemary gives us a quick hug. Before she heads off. Knowing she will have a fun time with her sister. Like we are going to have a great night. Our shift is over and it was just a normal day. Nothing was major and only minor crimes. Carrots holds my paws and we walk together. Aurora tells us about our day and we listen to it. We know she got a special one from the mail. That's why she went fast to get the mail. Knowing it was from him. Ready to have a special valentine's together.

 _Today I am going to order Judy's flowers. Knowing she's going to love them. Deciding to get them at Otterton's shop. Since he's a good friend of ours. After Carrots and saved his life. We became good friends with the Otterton's. Just got off shift and heading over to the flower shop. Carrots is picking up Aurora today. So I have time to order her flowers. Before I head back to the safe house. Heading inside his shop. Which is in the Rainforest District. There is only one mammal around one of his workers. Seeing that Barbara is free and she smiles when see sees me. The customer is a red deer._

" _Do you really give flowers to any couple?" He asked_

 _Not liking where the is going. I know what she's going to say and he's not going to like it. Yes, they do flowers for any couple. The Otterton's have open minds and helps out anyone that they can. Their workers are the same way. If it does come down it. I will help them out. The girl remains calm and looks over at him. Having a smile on her face._

" _Yes, it does and if it's bothering you that bad. Just leave and get flowers from someone else." she said, "We stand by what we believe in. Customers like you won't change that."_

" _How can you do it? Don't you think it's sick? How can the same gender love other? How could someone love different species? It's sick and wrong." he said, "You will lose business because of that."_

 _Why do others try to take down love? Just because it's different from theirs. I know love is love. I have seen it and know it works out. Everyone should have a chance at love. Just like anyone else. Who cares that their love is different. This insults me because I am in an interspecies relationship. I truly do love Judy and she loves me. Our love is not sick or wrong. Our love is pure and real._

" _No, we won't. For we are a popular florist store. We may lose a few customers but our loyal ones will remain."_

 _He starts to lose his patient. I can see that he is. I walk quick over to him and grab his paw. Before he can grab Kit. He looks over at me and doesn't like it. Not just because I am a fox. But because I am an officer. He's lucky that I am off duty now. Or didn't do a thing. If he did I would have arrested him._

" _You should keep quiet." I say "Why can't they have a chance at love? Love is Love no matter what. Even if it's the same gender or an interspecies relationship. I know love has no boundaries. It's what the heart decides and not the mind. No matter what you try to do. Love will find it's way. The right mammals will get together. True love never fails."_

 _I let him go and he quickly walks out of the shop. Kit claps for me and I smile at her. Seeing that Mr. Otterton was watching the whole thing. They know the truth as well. Since they are good friends of ours. He knows why I am here for._

" _Thank you, for defending Kit. We always get customers like that. Sometimes they get rough. But we will remain to what we believe." Emmitt said, "Your flower arrangement is free."_

" _I will help you out." Barbara said, "Wanting to help my best friend."_

" _Thank you, and I would help anyone out if their love was threaten." I say "Barbara, I want the best novelty roses. Yellow and red."_

" _I will do that." Barbara said, "Judy is going to love this."_

 _Barbara is happy for us. If we need any flowers we come to her. Yes, Judy going to love her flowers that I will give her. Just like she's going to love the sketch I will make for her. Valentine's is coming out soon. I want our first valentine's to be special._

We are over at the safe house now. Our dinner date will happen in a few minutes. Everything is ready and I just have to set it up. Kiddo is going to help me out. Wanting to help me out. Before we sent her off to the Savage's. They are going to have a fun night. While Carrots and I have a wonderful night. I made our favorite and did it well. We are going to have a great dessert and I made it as well. It's going to be a wonderful cake. Or I hope it tastes well. I cook but not a good baker. Knowing Carrots will like it no matter what. She's awesome like that. A reason that I love her. She's getting ready for our date. Kiddo and are sitting in the living room. She's sketching in one of her sketchbooks. I am sketching as well. It helps me calm down. I am nervous and want to calm down. This night going to be perfect.

"You do know how to keep secrets well." I say

"Of course, after I sly vixen." Aurora said

"Also a cute creative vixen." I say

She has kept our valentine's gifts a secret. Just like with me she's talented at art. Kiddo is a sly fox and only when she has to. Whenever she was sly it helped her out. We know that we shouldn't mess with her. She can be deadly despite her age. Just like with Carrots. Adding more gray to my sketch. Deciding to draw us together. We have been doing art together. Carrots have fun with it and have gotten better. Like she has been teaching me to play the piano. I am better but have no music skills. Now I can play a few songs. I love playing with her. Just like she loves doing art with me.

"I am ready now." Judy said

Turning around and look at Carrots. She looks beautiful. Wearing a short sleeve red shirt, a long red skirt with hearts, and white sweater. I am wearing something nice as well. A nice shirt with red tie and dress pants. We are going to have a nice dinner date. Getting up and I walk over to her. Giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful Judy." I say "You're always beautiful to me."

"Like you are handsome." Judy said, "Now I will give you your valentine's times gift."

"I will love it." I say

She gives me another kiss. I can't wait to get my gift knowing it's going to be special. She takes my paws and takes me over to the piano. There is seat set up for me. Aurora is sitting near the grand piano.

"This is going to be beautiful." Aurora said

"Nick, I wrote a special piece for you." I say "I wrote it from my heart."

"I know I will love it." I say

Giving her a kiss on the lips. This is a sweet gift that she will give me. I can always listen to it. Knowing I will have it on my iCarrot. She gets into position and begins to play a few moments later. Hearing wonderful music being played. Carrots is playing with her heart. I can see and hear it. I do love the song she's performing for me. Knowing this song is special and only for me. Something I will treasure forever. I listen closely and let it sink into my mind. This is so beautiful and I love it. Carrots did play from her heart.

"So what do you think?" Judy asked

"It was beautiful Judy. I love it." I say "This is gift came from your heart. Just like my artwork."

I give her a kiss on the lips and she's me right back. Aurora is clapping for us and has a smile on her face. She's happy for us. At her age, I used to think love was gross. Whenever it came on TV. I had to turn away. We breakaway moments later.

"It was beautiful," Aurora said, "your practicing paid off."

"Yes, it did pay off." Judy said, "So what about our date?"

"You only have to wait a few minutes." I say "I want it to be a surprise."

"That sounds good." Judy said

Putting blindfolds and earbuds on her. Playing Try Everything by Gazelle. Kiddo gets up and heads out with me. I get the food from the kitchen and head to the backyard. Where a table with two chairs has been set up. Our first one only going to be us. It is going to be special. Kiddo is setting things for our dinner date. Lights have been set up and candles as well. I light the candles and they smell nice. Having different scents. Decorated with hearts and flowers. It took hours it was worth the time. It is beautiful and she will love it. Kiddo and I get the dinner ready. It only takes a few minutes to do it.

"Thanks, for the help Kiddo." I say

"I wanted to help out."Aurora said," Your date will go well."

"Of course, it will and no spying." I say

She gives me a shocked look. I know she's playing with me. I know she would do that. With her best friend Faye by her side. Knowing they love to play spies and she cares about us. I let out a laugh she's a great kid.

"Alright, we will do no spying." Aurora said, "Anyway Jack would capture us."

He does like playing spy with them. After all, he gave them the idea to become spies. Getting that idea from his books. We walk back to the house and head inside. Carrots is still waiting and have a smile on her face. Knowing she's imagining our date. She knows it's going to be great and will love it. Taking off the blindfolds and earbuds.

"It is time for our date." I say

"It's going to be great." Aurora said, "I know that for a fact."

"I know it will be." Judy said, "Now let's head over. So we can start our date." Aurora looks over at us and gives her smile. She did help me out and knows how great it is. Holding out my paws and she takes it. I like her soft touch and we walk together. Aurora follows behind us. It only takes a few moments to get over there. Judy stops and I love over at her. Seeing a happy look on her face. "Nick, this is great. I love it."

"Your welcome and Kiddo helped me out." I say "I wanted our first Valentine's to be special."

"Thank you, Aurora you are truly kind." Judy said, "This will be a special night."

"Anytime and I will head over to them." Aurora said, "Enjoy your night lovebirds."

Kiddo is a great kid and smiles once again. The Savage's will be waiting for her. It will only take her a few minutes to get over that. We will tell her everything. Knowing she will love that. Still holding her paw and we head over to the table. I set her in the chair and push her in. Like a gentleman would do. She smiles when I do that and sees what is our special dinner. I take a seat.

"Thank you, Nick you are the best." Judy said, "This must have taken you a long time. Dinner looks like. I love chili and love yours."

"Of course, I am. Your welcome and glad to do it. It was worth the time." I say "I made something that we both love."

Taking out a fine bottle of red wine. Even those I rarely drink and she's the same way. I just don't like to drink and Carrots is the same way. Tonight is a special night. Pouring two glasses of red wine. She takes a glass and raises it. I do the same thing. Both of us has a smile on our faces.

"To our love which will never die. I will always love you, Nick Wilde." Judy said

"To our love which will never die. I will always love you, Judy Hopps." I say

We clash our glasses together and take a sip after that. We begin to have a valentine's dinner. Chatting as we eat our wonderful dinner. Talking about all the good memories. Laughing and having lot's of fun. Dinner tastes great and we are eating it right up. I made dinner well. This feeling is great and I love it. Spending time with someone you love is great. After dinner we have dessert. Carrots love the cake that I made. Saying it was perfect. It did taste great and glad I did well. It has been a great night and isn't over yet.

"Judy, how was our first valentine's together?" I ask "It was great for me."

"It was the best." Judy said, "We will have more wonderful dates and valentine's."

Judy said the truth this is only the first. We will have more valentine's. We will have many more dates. I can't wait for that. Our love will never die and we will always be together. No one will break us apart. She heads over to me and gives me a kiss. Feeling the sparks and love. I kiss her right back. This Valentine's Day has been great.

 **That is my short Valentine's story. If it gets any follows, favorites or reviews. I thank you, for that. I believe love is love. Unless its abusive or controlling. That love has no labels or boundaries. That love will always find its way. That the right people will get together. That love is powerful and true love never fails or dies. Until next time my readers.**


End file.
